


A Pretty Picture

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Desperation, Dom/sub, Gags, Grinding, I tagged underage just in case but his age isn't stated, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little birdy requested Alpha Dave domming the fudge out of his little brother, with said little brother enjoying himself despite much protest. My poor little sub-Dirk heart just could not resist. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powertrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powertrip/gifts).



You’ve lost track of how long it’s been since you stuck a vibrator down the front of his boxers. All you know is that he hasn’t stopped squirming since then; those ropes are going to leave some gorgeous red marks once they come off. He’s achingly hard, and he practically sobs as he humps the air. Every inch of him is a pretty picture; his eyes watering, painfully exposed as long as his shades are hooked in the front of your shirt. The muscles in his torso strain against the ropes long after he’s given up on any hope of escape—you know that he just likes the feeling of being trapped. Your personal favorite is his cock, twitching behind a thin layer of cloth. His thighs are a perfect frame, tied together so that the vibrator presses firmly against his intimates. You couldn’t make up something this pretty, and that is your professional opinion as a multi-billionaire film maestro. In fact… 

You take out your phone and snap a picture of his crotch. Nice. You get another of his face, his perfect lips pursed around the gag. He locks his eyes on the camera and whimpers, like he’s trying to look as perfect as can be, just for you. One more of the whole shebang, and you tuck your phone back in your pocket.

He leans as close to you as he can, like he thinks you’re going to let him cum. Poor kid. You pat his head and smile; he narrows his eyes—like he can pretend to be defiant at this point. A well-placed squeeze to his junk is more than enough to make him put his needing face back on. 

This has been fun, but even Dirk’s sweet little whimpers can get old after a while. You unzip your pants, grab his hips, and bring his erection up to greet your own. They’re gonna make friends pretty quick, you can tell. Dirk screws his eyes shut, and for a couple seconds you let him hump you feverishly, grinding his length against your own. That feels pretty nice, you aren’t gonna lie. It’s almost enough that you feel guilty about reaching into his underpants and sliding a cock ring over his length.

You take the gag off and step away, and the frantic babbling that falls from your li’l bro’s lips makes it all worth it.


End file.
